A One Direction FanFic
by BlackRosePorcelain
Summary: This is a story meant for all the people out there who wish they could marry or simply meet Liam Payne. Read and review, but most importantly, enjoy.


**Hey, Porcelain here! I'm in love in love in love with One Direction, and I constantly like to write stories about them, usually with one of the members and a friend. So, here's a story for all you fangirls! Again, this is fictional, so I added a lot of stuff that isn't really true. I used my friend Ryan's name, by the way, because she's a huge fan of Mr. Liam Payne. :) **

Wake up. Eat. Go to school. Eat some more. Go home. Sleep. Repeat the cycle over and over again. That was my typical school day. Insert some time to do my homework and you have nine months of my life laid out to dry in just twelve little words. Now, that was before I met him. When he walked into my life everything changed. It was a rainy day, humid and foggy and cold. I was walking in the parking lot until I approached the door.

I wrapped my jacket around me tighter and tied my hood around my hair, hoping it would block any moisture from frizzing up my hair. I meet my best friend, Niall, at the door. "Hey," I say, trying hard to pat down my hair. Niall laughs at me. "Hey, you look great," he says. I smile half-heartedly, knowing he's only saying that because he's my friend.

I let him open the door and then duck inside, sighing when the heat envelopes me. I shake off my hood and look into my little pocket mirror. Thankfully, my hair has stayed silky and straight. I look at Niall, and smile. His light blonde hair is dotted with little ice crystals from the freezing rain, and his cheeks are flushed in red. I take his hand and drag him to our lockers, which were conveniently next to each other.

I shrug off my jacket and still take time to run my fingers through my hair. "So," I say to Niall, who's reorganizing his locker once again. "Did you finish your essay that Mrs. Locklear assigned?" I say, making small talk. Niall shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah, it was pretty easy," he says, clearly wanting to go to class. I notice it.

"So eager today, huh?" I say. Niall blushes. He quickly grabs the rest of his books and shuts his locker. "No, just don't want Mrs. Locklear to yell at me," he says. "See you later," he says, and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. I smile at his back. I turn back to my locker and that's when I notice that a young boy, about my age, is struggling to open his locker.

He has straight, light brown hair, and deep brown eyes. I can feel my heartbeat accelerating, blush running into my cheeks. I turn back around for a minute, check myself in my little pocket mirror, then turn back around. He's still trying to open his locker. He turns my way, but I quickly turn away, embarrassed. I glance back at him, see him still staring at me, then I look away. A few minutes pass, and then I steal another quick glance at him. He's still looking. Again, I turn away. Is it me, or do I see him smile.

I resist the urge to look back again, and busy myself by grabbing my books.

"Hello," I hear a sweet voice say. Slowly, ever so slowly, I turn back around and face this new person with light brown hair and brown eyes. I also noticed how cute his smile was. "Hi," I say shyly, nervously. He smiles again, making my heart flutter. He looks down at his lock.

"Er," he starts, to say, but I cut him off. I take the lock in my hand, not looking up into his eyes. "What's your combo?" I ask, my hands shaking. I feel him behind me. "26-4-21," he says. I enter the combo, and the locker pops open, revealing a plain locker full of textbooks. I back away. He looks at me. "Thanks," he says. I smile for the first time since meeting this new stranger. He holds out his hand. "My name's Liam," he says. I take his hand, and politely shake it. His hand is warm, and when we touch it's like an electric surge has run through me.

"Ryan," I reply. Liam laughs, and drops my hand, gathering his supplies for the day. I grab my stuff, and shut my locker. I consider just walking away, when Liam says something. "So, Ryan," he says. When he says my name, I stop in my tracks. I slowly turn around. "Yeah?" I say, acting stupid. Liam smiles again. He's quite the smiler. He walks towards me. "What class do you have?" he asks out of all things. I smile. "English, you?" I say. Liam's face breaks into a huge grin. "Me too," he says.

"Well, follow me," I say. I automatically take his hand, and pull him the direction of the classroom. When we arrive, I immediately drop his hand, embarrassed, and we walk inside. I spot Niall in his usual spot, with my seat empty next to him. He smiles when I walk in, but his eyebrows raise when he sees Liam.

I go to my seat, and then turn to Mrs. Locklear. "Where have you been, Miss Reynolds?" she asks. I roll my eyes inside my head and point to Liam, who's standing next to me. "New student, can he sit next to me and Niall?" I ask. Mrs. Locklear gives Liam a lookover, and then nods assent. I tug Liam into the empty desk next to mine, and we both sit down. Liam leans over next to me. "She's a bit, er," he trails off. I smile. "I know, but you get used to it," I assure. We all get out our notebooks and begin to copy down the vocabulary words that Mrs. Locklear is writing on the white board. Niall taps my shoulder.

"Who's the new guy?" he asks, clearly interested. Niall is the type of person who is everybody's friend, who smiles at the sight of someone new, and immediately wants to be their friend. It's quite adorable. I smile.

"His name is Liam," I say. Niall nods.

We're in the lunch line, Niall and I. I'm searching for Liam, not wanting him to get lost, and okay, maybe I just want to see him. Niall and I pay for our food, and finally, I see Liam already sitting at a table all by himself. I turn and face Niall.

"Hey, wanna sit by Liam?" I ask. Niall looks over my shoulder. "Sure," he says, smiling his adorable smile. I grin and give Niall a kiss on the cheek, then take his hand as I pull him towards Liam's table. Liam smiles when I sit down, and shakes Niall's hand. "Hi," I say, plopping down in my seat, and opening my juice. Liam smiles, making my heart flutter.

Niall nibbles on one of his fries, and waves over another friend of ours, Louis, to come sit down. Liam looks a bit uncomfortable. "Hey, don't worry. We don't bite," I assure. He smiles at me. A few minutes into eating, well, Liam and I are eating and Niall and Louis are playing, Liam looks at me and Niall. He uses his fork to connect us.

"Are you two a couple?" he asks. I blush fiercely, and so does Niall. "No, no," I say. Niall looks really embarrassed. "We've been friends since preschool," he remarks, trying to ease the tension. Louis is laughing at the unease. He speaks up.

"Niall actually has a crush," he says. Niall turns toward Louis and slaps him so hard I even see stars. I stand up. "Niall!" I say. Niall turns toward me, pain already in his eyes. "Sorry," he says. I glare at him.

"Don't tell me sorry, tell Louis," I say, pointing at Louis, who's making a huge deal over the event. "Oh, dear God, I'm dying! I'm dying," he says, cupping his cheek, and revolving around in circles around his chair. Niall reluctantly apologizes to Louis, then just stares at his food for a while. I look to Liam, who looks at me, and then we both burst out laughing. Louis and Niall just stare at us. After we recover from our laughter I ask Liam a question. "What brings you to Mullinger, Ireland?" Liam swallows a bite of his apple. "My mother was relocated because of her job," he says. I nod. And then I continue eating, and wondering how on earth I was the person who Liam met.

And that's how it's gone. Going to class, eating lunch, eventually hanging out at each other's houses after school. And I come to realize that Liam has a beautiful voice, along with Niall, who finally asked out his crush, Emily, a few months ago.

I come to realize that all my friends are talented singers, yet they don't associate much with each other. Niall could harmonize exceptionally, Harry had an outstanding tone and quality, Zayn and Louis had very unique voices, and Liam, well, he was just plain great.

One day, as I'm hanging out at Liam's house, with Niall and his girlfriend, Emily, Liam speaks up. "I'm thinking of auditioning for the X-Factor," he says suddenly. I raise my head. "Really?" I say, excited. Liam smiles, sitting down his kazoo. "Yeah, I'm thinking of singing, 'Cry Me A River'," he says. I blush at that, but quickly agree. Liam smiles, and then goes back to harmonizing on his kazoo.

I turn to Niall. "You should do it too, Niall," I suggest. Niall blushes. "Oh no, I don't think I could do that," he says quickly. I roll my eyes. "Don't deny your talent, Nialler," I say, patting his shoulder. Emily looks up at Niall from sitting on the ground. "She's right, Niall, sweetheart, I think you should at least try," she agrees. I smile down at her.

Niall leans back, contemplating. Liam shifts. "I'm going to do it," he says, then looks down at his kazoo and smiles to himself.

"I look like a giraffe," Liam says, and shrugs out of the bespotted jacket. I sigh. "Come on, Liam, you have to choose what you want to wear," I say, looking through the rack of clothes the stylists laid out. Liam frowns. He grabs a light grey jacket and red bowtie, and quickly leaves to get dressed.

"I'm going to see Niall," I call, already in the hallway. "'Kay," I hear Liam call back. I weave in and out of the backstage of the set of the X-Factor until I find Niall's dressing room. Emily's leafing through a magazine, while Niall his styling his hair. He looks very adorable. I knock on the door, and then invite myself in. I say hello to Emily, then bound over to Niall, and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How're you faring?" I ask. Niall shrugs. "Nervous," he says. I roll my eyes. I linger a little while, until finally going back to see Liam. We've become great friends, and I've slowly developed a small little crush on him. Okay, maybe not small, but it's not anything major.

I walk back into his dressing room and see him dressed and looking in the mirror, unsure of what to do with his hair. I walk up behind him.

"Try this," I say. I step back. "Flip your hair upside down," I instruct. Liam looks unsure. I smile. "Just do it," I say. Liam still looks uncertain, but flips his hair upside down. "Now lift it up," I say slowly. Liam flips his hair back up. I smile, and then tilt my head in thought.

"Now, with your fingers, push it to the right," I say. Liam does and it looks good. I smile, and then walk up to him, fixing a few stray strands of hair. I'm so close to his face that I can see the irises of his eyes, the beautiful deep brown, that seeps in and out in dark and brighter colors, weaving in and out of strands of chocolate filament.

I can smell his minty breath, feel his warmth. I feel myself leaning in closer, when the lights signal the time to perform. I look up, away from those beautiful eyes, and then smile at Liam. "Showtime," I say. Liam smiles, and walks out of the dressing room. I duck inside Niall's room quickly, and say a quick goodbye and good luck, and then follow Liam to the stage. I see the host of the X-Factor, and can then see the judges, Simon Cowell especially. Liam turns to me.

"Ryan, I don't know if I can-" I cut him off. "Don't say that," I say, putting my fingers to his lips. "You've worked too hard, sacrificed too much, to give this up. You are the most talented person I have ever met, and nobody in their right mind will deny you this opportunity. I know you will do well, and I know you can succeed," I say. Liam doesn't respond, just stares at me.

Then they're calling his name. I give him a hug, and before he leaves I let the words slip out.

"I love you," I say. Liam stops and turns around. "What did you say?" he asks. I blush, but I don't feel embarrassed. "I said I loved you, now go blow them away," I say. Liam's face breaks into a smile as bright as the sun, and then goes onstage.

I'm a nervous wreck as I watch Liam perform, but my nervousness dissolves when Liam starts singing. It's so rich, and full of emotion that there is no way he's not getting through. I hold my breath as the judges talk. And then scream with everyone else as he gets through. He waves goodbye, then runs back to me, straight into my arms, hugging me and jumping with me and crying with me.

"I knew you could do it!" I cry. Liam just hugs me tighter. Then, he stands in front of me, hands on my shoulders.

"It's because of you," he says. "It's because of you that I decided to audition, this is all because of you. You're making my dream come true," he says, then so quickly I don't even know how it happened, he's kissing me. I'm shocked for a moment, and then I kiss him back.

Little does he know that he's making my dream come true as well.

**A/N: And that's that! I hope you enjoyed it, and of course, you would insert your name instead of Liam's. Please review! Please please review! It would make my day!**


End file.
